A combustion section of a gas turbine generally includes a number of combustors arranged in an annular array about a compressor discharge casing. A typical combustor may include an end cover coupled to the compressor discharge casing, an annular cap assembly that extends radially and axially within the compressor discharge casing, an annular liner that extends downstream from the cap assembly, and a transition piece that extends between the liner and a first stage of a turbine section. An aft frame portion of the transition piece may be coupled to the turbine casing for positioning and support.
In an effort to decrease the number of individual components within the combustor of the gas turbine, the transition piece and the combustion liner may be combined into a unibody component. Because such a unibody component may restrict access to the underside of the combustor, traditional inner diameter mounts may be difficult to use. Outer diameter mounts also may be used but such positioning may cause additional risk to the transition piece and the stage one nozzle seal due to the thermal transient response of the components.
There is thus a desire for an improved combustor aft mount assembly. Such an improved aft mount assembly may provide ease of access and ease of assembly with an inner diameter mount while avoiding the thermal issues common with an outer diameter mount.